


Poisonous Love

by Sleepery



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Games, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepery/pseuds/Sleepery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is raped, harshly abused, and emotionally manipulated by his brother Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Written in this Fic, is manipulation, the Author does not tolerate rape at all, Just because someone Orgasms does not mean they enjoyed it or consented to it, just because they get an erection does not make it consent.

Will breathed heavily as he shook with fear inside the small closet, in his room, Bill had been drinking again and when he drank he wanted pleasure, this often meant taking Will forcefully and violently as he found pain fun.

 

Tears pricked the corners of Will's eyes as he tried to steady his quickening breath. He heard Bill coming upstairs to his room *thump* *thump* *thump*, then they stopped and he heard a laugh as the footsteps stopped in front of his closet door. He let loose a choked cry, tears flowed down his face as his closet door was opened with a great force and Bill grabbed him roughly by the hair.

 

Bill's face twisted into a sickening grin, but he didn't say anything, it was always scarier when he didn't say anything, he slammed Will into the wall banging his head. He felt weak in his knees as Bill slowly licked the side of his neck. Bill bit down angrily, drawing blood and a scream from Will’s lips, causing him to smile into the wound. Will gripped Bills shirt as not to fall and he felt Bill's hand go from his hair to his leg and then slowly to the inside of his thigh.

 

He didn't have to hold him in place, Will had learned what would happen if he ran or fought back, he tensed as he felt Bill's hand rub his crotch roughly, and squeezing it lightly before moving to the button in order to undo them and bring them to his ankles.  
He began to cry...and regretted it as Bill slapped him hard before throwing him against the splintering floor holding him still by his throat while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off him. Will expected to him to take off his underwear as well, but Bill simply began to push his own crotch down onto him and began to lightly and then to aggressively hump him in his intoxicated state.

 

Will whined and tried to worm away, but his brother’s hands were around his throat, and any movement would make him press harder, so he forced himself to stay still. Slowly Bill began panting and Will felt the bulge in his pants become bigger, Bill snickered as he squeezed hard on Will's neck letting him know not to move as he brought his face down and began to suck hardily on Will's half erected cock through the fabric of his underwear. His tongue occasionally lapping as his balls.

 

Bill began to move himself upward as he began to bite and play with Will's Nipples and gently kneed Will's erection, Will knew what he was doing, he was going to justify the rape by saying that he had cum first, that he had ENJOYED it! Will let out a sob mixed with a moan as he reluctantly came as Bill began to finger his butt hole. His head lolled back and his tongue hung out, he didn't enjoy the rape, he hated the rape, but the forced pleasure, the orgasm it took hold and he reacted as he had to, as he was forced to.

 

Will had tears in his eyes as he came inside his underwear and Bill took hold of the opportunity to force Will into a deep Kiss, he felt sick. Why did this have to happen to him, WHY? He sobbed silently as Bill ripped off Will’s underwear and his own pants and boxers. Will was shaking as Bill released him from the poisoned kiss and moved down to his ass, lifting Will up and spreading the cheeks as he began to lick the rim and then slowly delve inside the warm cavern of his ass. Bill pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go, causing Will to grimace as felt the slick unwanted appendage, wriggle inside him and leave him with a sickening slurp.

 

Bill then began to force two fingers inside scratching the tight walls and causing him to bleed. Will cried out in pain as he felt the nails scratch him, they wriggled around before Bill added two more from his other hand and began to pull, trying to stretch Will out only just enough to be able to fit inside his cock, but not enough to let Will be pain free. Bill laughed as he watched his brother cry in pain and decided to cut him off by shoving his cock deep inside his throat. Grabbing Will’s hair roughly and plunging his cock in before pulling on Will’s hair to make him suck the head before going down to his balls. The grin on his face was sickening as he watched his brother choke on his elongated cock, he shoved Will’s face down, nose to his balls, as he came hard and steady into his throat, not releasing his grip until Will had swallowed all of his cum.

 

When he was done he humped into Wills mouth before shoving him back down onto the splintering floor and making him hold his own ass cheeks apart, and keep his ass in the air, while Bill groped and pinched it before rubbing his dick between the two cheeks until he was erect again. Bill pressed the head teasingly inside, laughing as the motion released an involuntary moan from his sibling, chuckling as he saw him again begin to cry. Then swiftly and harshly ramming into him ripping from his throat a cry of pain and surprise. Bill continued to thrust faster and harder into him making him shake uncontrollably as well, crying out as he was pushed roughly on the floor causing the splintering floorboards to catch his back and tear at the flesh making him bleed.

 

The large cock inside Will was too big and his ass was unprepared causing him to bleed, his cries soon became hiccupping sobs as the blood began to act as lube and slicked him enough to make the large intrusion more pleasurable than before. When Bill finally came, groaning in pleasure, he took his cock out. Blood and semen dripped from Will's ass and his brother releasing a pleasured sigh laid down on top of him gripping him tightly in his hands. Will sobbed himself to sleep, he doubted he would ever be free of his brother, after all as Bill had said once before, he belonged to him and no one else would want a tainted little whore.

 

But, at least Bill loved him... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Will, was manipulated into believing that because he was raped by Bill he was "tainted" and that no one else would want him and was made to believe Bill loved him. Please keep in mind this is a fanfic. 
> 
> Also keep in mind that if someone has been raped they are not "tainted" and please know that rape is not love.


End file.
